ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
ROAD TO MISS USA 2018
Okay so after last year's disaster, I'm not gonna attempt to rank each state pageant again. Instead, I'm gonna pick my top three for each state, in addition to keeping an updated gallery of the winning delegates. Miss USA 2018 Brookejohnsonalaska.jpg|'Brooke Johnson' Alaska Teadraganovicidaho.jpg|'Tea Draganovic' Idaho Karolinajasko.png|'Karolina Jasko' Illinois Lizjohnson.jpg|'Liz Johnson' Michigan Torikruse.jpg|'Tori Kruse' Missouri Daniwalkermt.jpg|'Dani Walker' Montana Caelynnmillerkeyes.png|'Caelynn Miller-Keyes' North Carolina Daesciademoranville.png|'Daisy DeMoranville' Rhode Island Madisonnipesd.jpg|'Madison Nipe' South Dakota Reginagraywi.jpg|'Regina Gray' Wisconsin Calliebishop2.png|'Callie Bishop' Wyoming States Upcoming West Virginia (October 8, 2017) chelsirose.jpg|'Chelsi Rose' 3RU 2017 madeleinejohnson.png|'Madeleine Johnson' Debut torirohr.jpg|'Tori Rohr' SF 2017, 3RU 2016, SF 2014, 3RU West Virginia Teen 2011 Texas (January 6, 2018) danielledoty.jpg|'Danielle Doty' Miss Teen USA 2011 monikapatel.jpg|'Monika Patel' Debut alejandragonzalez.jpg|'Alejandra Gonzalez' 3RU 2017, SF 2016, 1RU 2015, 4RU 2014, SF 2013, NF 2012, NF Texas Teen 2011 Completed Illinois (September 4, 2017) Degipurev.jpg|'Degi Purev' Top 17 1RU 2017 Ginamelchiorri.jpg|'Gina Melchiorri' 2RU 2RU 2016, 1RU 2015, 3RU Iowa 2014, 3RU Iowa 2013 Alexandraplotz.jpg|'Alexandra Plotz' Top 17 Miss Illinois Teen USA 2012, NF Illinois Teen 2011 Montana (September 10, 2017) daniwalker.jpg|'Dani Walker' Miss Montana USA 2018 1RU 2017, NF California 2016, NF California 2015, NF California 2014, NF California 2013, NF California 2012 emilymadieros.jpg|'Emily Madieros' 2RU 2RU 2017 gracezitzer.jpg|'Grace Zitzer' 1RU Debut Rhode Island (September 10, 2017) Francesleblanc.jpg|'Frances LeBlanc' 3RU NF 2017 Asiaturner.jpg|'Asia Turner' 2RU 1RU 2017, 3RU 2016, SF Georgia 2015, NF Georgia 2011 Lindseybucci.JPG|'Lindsey Bucci' Top 12 2RU 2017, Miss Rhode Island Teen USA 2011 Wisconsin (September 10, 2017) Heidigolznig.jpg|'Heidi Golznig' 1RU 3RU 2017, 2RU 2016, 1RU 2015, 2RU 2012, 1RU Wisconsin Teen 2011 Reginagray.jpg|'Regina Gray' Miss Wisconsin USA 2018 1RU 2017, SF 2016, SF 2015, SF 2014 Teakagriesbach.jpg|'Teaka Griesbach' 2RU 2RU 2017, 3RU 2016, 2RU Wisconsin Teen 2014, 1RU Wisconsin Teen 2013 Wyoming (September 17, 2017) calliebishop.jpg|'Callie Bishop' Miss Wyoming USA 2018 1RU 2017, SF 2014, SF 2013, 1RU 2012, Miss Wyoming Teen USA 2008, SF Wyoming Teen 2007 ellysefindlay.jpg|'Ellyse Findlay' Semi-finalist Debut lexirevelli.jpg|'Lexi Revelli' 1RU 3RU 2017, 1RU 2016, 3RU 2015, 4RU 2014, 2RU Wyoming Teen 2013, SF Wyoming Teen 2012 Missouri (September 24, 2017) miriahludtke.jpg|'Miriah Ludtke' 1RU 3RU 2017, SF Illinois Teen 2012, 1RU Illinois Teen 2011 alisonkear.jpg|'Alison Kear' Top 16 Debut britneyjanssen.jpg|'Britney Janssen' NF Debut Michigan (September 30, 2017) elizabethjohnson.jpg|'Elizabeth Johnson' Miss Michigan USA 2018 2RU 2015 sarahgerberding.jpg|'Sarah Gerberding' 2RU SF 2017, 4RU 2016, 1RU 2015, SF 2013, 1RU Michigan Teen 2010, 1RU Michigan Teen 2009 alysemadej.jpg|'Alyse Madej' 1RU 2RU 2017, SF 2016, SF 2013 Idaho (September 30, 2017) teadraganovic.jpg|'Tea Draganovic' Miss Idaho USA 2018 Debut sierranorman.jpg|'Sierra Norman' 1RU 4RU 2017, 1RU Idaho Teen 2015 katelynclark.jpg|'Katelyn Clark' NF Debut North Carolina (September 30, 2017) chesliekryst2.jpg|'Cheslie Kryst' Top 10 4RU 2017 victoriavesce2.jpg|'Victoria Vesce' 4RU 1RU 2017, T10 2015, NF 2013, 3RU North Carolina Teen 2012, T15 North Carolina Teen 2011 tiffanyknox2.jpg|'Tiffany Knox' Top 15 T15 2017 Alaska (September 30, 2017) brandykellner.png|'Brandy Kellner' 2RU F 2017, F 2016, 3RU 2015, 4RU 2014 brookejohnson.png|'Brooke Johnson' Miss Alaska USA 2018 1RU 2017, 1RU 2014 elizabethmcjannetbratton.png|'Elizabeth McJannet Bratton' NF Debut South Dakota (October 1, 2017) madisonh.jpg|'Madison Nipe' Miss South Dakota USA 2018 Debut kalanij2.jpg|'Kalani Jorgensen' 1RU SF 2017, Miss South Dakota Teen USA 2012, 1RU South Dakota Teen 2011 hannahk2.jpg|'Hannah Kieliszewski' NF NF 2017 Category:Pageants Category:Miss USA